Class 1A Rankings
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: This isn't a story. This is actually a ranking of who I personally think are the weakest and strongest students of Class 1A are. I encourage other writers to do the same. Don't get on my case about who is in the wrong place. I just think my seems accurate in my eyes.


**This isn't a story. I got the idea to share my rankings for Class 1A. I know I may get a lot of heads scratched for this but I will put an explanation on why I put them there. There will be ties on certain rankings because I couldn't decide on who is stronger or weaker. I am measuring versatility, power, and overall intelligence. I am going of what has been given since the most recent chapter of the manga so if you aren't a manga reader SPOILER ALERT! Also I will not have a bias opinion on any of the characters listed. I encourage other to do this to see how other people think about this topic. So if you're bored I suggest you do this too. For this chapter I am going to do the bottom half of the spectrum. Disagree with me if you want. Still my opinion.**

 **20\. Koji Koda:** Now originally, Hagakure was going to be the weakest but I thought about it and I decided Koda was the weakest. First of all, his quirk isn't fit for helping in any combat situations unless he got stationed in Africa or somewhere where there is a lot of wildlife then that would bring him up. In a city setting, he can only call on birds, rats, and insects. This isn't that helpful. The only way I see him becoming a decent hero is being a recon hero. Sending in animals to get the information and reporting back to him. Overall, this is why he is the weakest hero in Class 1A.

 **19\. Toru Hagakure** : Now I may get a few hate reviews for this but hear me out. Hagakure quirk is very useful in stealth situations. She can also blind people with her ultimate move Light Refraction. However, she isn't fit to be in a combat situation which is like 50% of the job. Also she is very noisy so she would give away her position very easily. If she was in combat with someone with a sensory quirk then she would ultimately be useless in that situation. That is why I believe she is number 19.

 **18\. Yuga Aoyama:** Aoyama would have been ranked higher. However, what stops him is three major factors. Number one, the amount of times he can use his laser. Aoyama has a limit to how much he can use his laser. Mina Ashido used this to her advantage during their fight in the U.A. Sports Festival. He needs to make it to where he can use it unlimitedly or at least be able to use it for long periods of time. Number two, his intelligence and strategy skills. Aoyama isn't the smartest person. During the Joint Training arc he was literal dead weight on Tokoyami and Yayarozu. HE doesn't have the capacity to strategize instead he attempts to follow the strategy. Number three, physical fights. Aoyama is a long range fighter obviously. However, like I previously mentioned with his laser limit, if he couldn't use his laser he needs to be able to do close range combat. He lost to a close range fighter because of his quirk. He needs to physically train to be able to make up for his quirks shortcomings.

 **17\. Rikido Sato:** This one was a bit hard to choose but to me this makes the most sense. Sato's quirk gives him strength amplification when he eats a certain amount of sugar. This has a major blow back. He loses his cognitive abilities the more he uses it. This is extremely bad if he was ever in a real hero situation. He needs to make up for it. Drawn out fights aren't the best situation for Sato. HE needs to be able to do a quick in and out fights. He would also needs to fight with a team to pick up the slack in the event that the fight is to be drawn out.

 **16\. Mashirao Ojiro:** Ojiro's quirk is just a tail. He is extremely proficient in close range combat. I just think he needs to work on mobility more. Also his quirk solely relies on him being able to fight closely. He does seem to do well in fighting situations but his quirk isn't versatile at the slightest.

 **15\. Minrou Mineta:** I know what some of you are thinking. "WHY IS HE SO HIGH UP.? HE JUST GOT STICKY BALLS. HE A PERVERT HE WON'T BE A HERO!" I want to contrast that idea. The reason that Mineta is this high is because of his sticky balls are very useful in combat situations. HE can throw them and they will incapacitate his opponent. However, he is so low because he is virtually useless against long range fighters. If was fighting and manage to get his balls on Tokoyami, Dark Shadow can just attack him. If was fighting Aoyama he would lose. Even then he may have some trouble when it comes to close ranged fighters. He has no physical prowess at all. He can't fight at the slightest. So that is why he is this low. His balls are resistant to water which I noticed in the USJ arc. Ultimately, he has a lot of potential to become a hero. He is smart enough and his quirk is versatile to help in combat.

 **14\. Kyoka Jirou:** Jirou isn't exactly the best person but I believe she is fine as long as she has her gear. Since heroes have their gear it makes fighting much easier on Jirou's part. She is capable of fighting with robots. But I see her as a search and rescue hero of brute force. She would be able to hear how many enemies are in the area. So she a versatile person just no real combat skills without her gear.

 **13: Hanta Sero:** I feel Sero should go up here because of how useful his quirk is. His quirk isn't that much different from Mineta's. They both are adhesive quirks. But there is one difference between the two. Mobility. Sero's tape helps him move around a lot better and get him to better vantage points. I have no real response to his combat skills. But his quirk can capture enemies pretty quickly. I saw this in the U.A. Sports Festival with his fight with Todoroki. His tape moves remarkably fast so that is very helpful.

 **12: Mezo Shoji:** Shoji is a very good person when it comes to recon and information. He can gather information. However, he couldn't do it in a stealthy way because of his stature. (Unless he is hiding behind the corner.). He has good mobility as well since he can fly with the flaps in-between his arms. He is a very strong person. During the grip test, it was shown that Shoji is stronger than Sato's sugar rush strength. So he is very strong person. He is relatively smart enough to come up with strategies.

 **11: Denki Kaminari/Mina Ashido:** I can't decide who is stronger. Ashido is a very strong hero with a capable quirk. However, she isn't that smart. Same issue with Kaminari. However, I want to lean to the fact that Ashido is stronger because of intelligence difference. She can strategize she demonstrated that during her fight with Aoyama. Kaminari just dives head first into a fight and uses up all his energy. Although, he has made strides to minimize the amount of energy he uses. With his fight with Seiji during the provisional license exam.

 **9: Ochaco Uraraka:** Uraraka is a very useful hero. Her quirk is very useful in moving destruction from an area. She also knows how to fight from Gunhead. She was able to hold her own again Toga during the Training Arc. Also she was able to handle fighting Bakugo the only issue that prevented her from winning was she has a limit on her body. Also the fact she couldn't get close to him. She needs to develop some way to use her quirk from a long distance.

 **8: Tsuyu Asui:** Asui is a very strong person. She has minimal weaknesses that have been shown. The only weakness I have seen is her ability to handle cold weather. She goes into hibernation when she is in cold weather. She is a very cooperative person. She is easy to work with. Her biggest example of this was her teamwork with Tokoyami during their exams. She would be good at recon and rescue missions. She can be in assault but I see her as more of a 13 type hero. She is a calm being which is suitable in a hero. So overall a good hero just not physically strong as some of the others.

 **7: Tenya Iida:** Iida is the My Hero Academia version of sonic. He has incredible leg muscles which is very good in combat situation. He is also very fast which can be useful for getting people in and out of places like a burning building. He can let his emotions get the better of his judgement. This was displayed in the Stain Arc. He does recover from that and tries to stop the others from going after Bakugo in the Training Arc. He would be better if he could use his engines to fly.

 **6: Momo Yayarozu:** Momo's quirk is by far the most versatile quirk in class 1A. She is very intelligent and capable at being one of the top heroes. The only issue with her is her own intelligence. She is book-smart, not battle smart. She needs time to be able to come up with a plan. If you rush her during her thinking or give her little time to come up with one she will lose. This was shown during her fight with Tokoyami in the U.A. Sports Festival. She also has a self-confidence issue when she takes a heavy loss which was also displayed in her fight with Tokoyami. Todoroki has helped her with her self-confidence. She is physically fit. She is suitable for multiple types of missions like rescue, search, recon, and assault.

 **4: Eijiro Kirishima/Fumikage Tokoyami:** This isn't just me. I have seen a lot of videos ranking the Class 1-A students. The number one issue I see is who is stronger Kirishima or Tokoyami. I can see why this is an issue. I personally don't know who is stronger either. On one hand, Tokoyami can keep his distance and not get hurt by Kirishima and wear out his quirk. Kirishima can also rush Tokoyami and if he is fast enough he can finish the fight. But now Tokoyami has made up for his physical weakness with Black Ankh. Also Dark Fallen Angel can help him evade a lot of close range attacks. Kirishima does have his unbreakable form so that could last long enough to defeat Tokoyami. In the night time Kirishima is taking the L. But in a similar situation to the Sports Festival it is a very debatable.

 **1: Izuku Midoriya/Katsuki Bakugo/Shouto Todoroki:** Pretty Self Explanatory. I'm not going in depth on why these 3 are tied.


End file.
